The Fall-
by Peppershy-kitten
Summary: Random Shit... that is loosely based on Tron, It was a rp with a friend, I'm Skye and she is Kori.


Racing down the hallway as the loud stomping of my metal boots reverberated behind me, I had to find the suspect. The bastard had my sister I'd be damned if I didn't make him payed for stealing her in the first place. Michelle, I thought angrily sparkling tears trailing behind me as I picked up speed and took a sharp corner turn, sliding to a harsh halt in front of a door. My fist ripping at the metallic passageway blocking my door gave way with a harsh kick. Jumping over the broken-in exit way, the alarm went blared in the distance as I continued my marathon running. I could see the black tips of a black trench coat fluttering and disappear on the left as I entered the hallway. "Oh no you don't you bastard!" I growled , drawing my pistol and hit the turn with a slide involuntarily slammed into the wall hard. With my balance jarred , I fell to a knee to it back . Ignoring the searing ache in my side, I stood.

I could hear his rapid heart beat in my ears. Or was it mine? I am running, so it could be mine. But I liked to think it was his. The chase, the noise, the adrenaline. On my way back to my treasure, his sibling. I laughed heartily, then called back to him, "Catch me if you can! She's waiting for you!"  
I quickly turned a corner and my boots squeaked as they skid across the floor, and I took off once again.

"Fuckin," Skye growled and broke into another sprint, his mind a blur. This asshole had her,had _her,_ the last of his family and he still had the guts enough to laugh about the whole fucking matter. Finally cornering him or so he thought, the male's hand slipped down to his belt, his fingers fiddling with the holster, gun inches away the attentive tips, "It's over, let's just call it quit and end here... and now." A smirk twitched on Skye's quirked lips, he had n't a personal case like this in months, not that was the fun of it. It was more the drive than anything, Michelle was close now no turning back now.

Kory laughed nervously, and his eyes shot around for an escape route.

"Care to share the joke?" The detective inquired smugly, boldly taking a step forward before cocking the trigger as well as his head. "Nervous?"

Kory's eyes lit up as he noticed the silver gleam of the doorknob of the office beside him, almost as if it were winking at him to enter. "Inside jokes are always so complicated to explain, aren't they? Ya had to be there." he said with a cheeky smile as he lunged for the door, ripping the door open and diving through the doorway, then slamming the door shut. Kory felt his boot slam on the floor as he ran through the office, stopping only to search for a place to hide. He dove under a desk, hiding beneath the metal surface.

"Bastard," The word ripped from his throat as he jumped for the door as it shut in his face. His fists came up and raked at the metal before Skye grabbed the door and threw it open and raced in inside. "I know you're in here! You can't hide!" Pounding footsteps sound near the desk Kory was hiding under, passing it without noticing. "Where are you, you coward!" His voice became desperate, furious even as did his searching.

Kory clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his rough breathing. He held his breath, and crawled on his hands and knees around the desk to peek. He saw Skye, and quickly ducked back into place. his hands shook. I really don't want to get shot...he thought.  
He tried making himself smaller as he squished himself against the small space of the desk in which he was hiding.

Skye's fist slammed down on a nearby desk as a frustrated growl filled the air. "Dammit!" He hissed under his breath, gripping the back of the swivel chair tighter before throwing it across the room; a faint thud sounded soon after followed by more footsteps, softer now more defeat. "Fuck..." The word slipped from his lips, half heartedly at first. "Fuck! Michelle..." Where are you, his thought finished itself silently as Skye's footsteps sounded closer now to Kory's position.

Kory panicked as he heard the footsteps, the footsteps of his death near closer and closer to his hiding place. His heart raced wildly and he searched everywhere for a way out. The he remembered. He didn't hear the door shut behind Skye. The door from which he came. It must be still wide open. He carefully crawled to the edge of his spot and peeked around the corner, noticing the door broken off of its top hinges, but open. I've got one shot at this...one shot...well, two shots technically. One to get me out and one to potentially kill me, but I'd rather the first one, he thought humorlessly. He readied himself, with one foot on the floor and one knee beside it. One...two...three! He counted his launch, and he lunged. It took about two long steps to close the distance between the desk and the door, and he took off down the hall.

The sudden sound of new feet entered his blurred thought, the suspect was out the door before he had the chance to draw his revolver, "Shit, not this time!" Skye gripped his fist and hurried after the other, watching as his last hope escape, only narrowly down the hall.

Kory tripped over his own boots, and he felt his heart stop for a moment, knowing full well that Skye would only be there in a moment. He hit the floor, gasping with a small bounce. "Shit!" he squeaked with fear, a few seconds passing like a few hours.

Grabbing the boy up by his leather jacket collar, Skye growled his threat against his ear, "Where is she, you slime bag?" gripping the leather tighter nearly choking the other before remembering the kid would need to breathe in order to answer him. "I know you know what I'm asking kid.. so don't try to play dumb with me..." He sneered, closing his eyes as he relaxed and brought the gun to the teen's chest and stiffened, he couldn't bring himself to consider really go through with the process.

Kory laughed nervously, "H-hey now...the gun needs to be away from me, yeah? A dead man tells no tales, right?"  
He gave a cheesy nervous smile, as he stared at the man who would probably kill him. "I have something you want. How do you think you'll find her if I'm dead?"

Skye pursed his lips and tightened the grip on his gun, "heh." He chuckled softly before pulling away the weapon from the teen slowly, his hand loosened slightly as he leaned back to give the boy space to actually breathe. "Well, I'm waiting... and remember the longer you take the shorter my patience gets."

Kory breathed in a sigh, sounding amused. He pulled himself from Skye's grasp, spinning with a flourish of his coat. "Now now, all good things come to those who wait, yes? Yes. Now, she's safe. Uncomfortable, but safe. Be calm, and I'll take you to her. But really, you'll need to work on your conversational skills if we're going to make this a pleasant trip to your precious girl." he smiled, cocky. "Oh, and no guns please." he watched Skye closely and gave a small smile, with his bright blue eyes glued to Skye's movements.

"I can't promise _your_ safety, you're still a criminal in the eyes of the law as well as mine. So please spare me your fucking 'pity me' act ." Skye snarked back mockingly, as he holstered his pistol and grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist. "and no funny business you hear me? Now getta move on."

"I don't expect you to pity me, I mean, I DID kidnap and bind up your precious treasure of a girl. Who is _very _pretty, by the way." Kory said cheekily, with a wink. He shrugged and began to walk down a the hall, going west. "This is a large building, so you better be ready to be nice for the sake of saving us plenty of awkward silences."

The man's nostrils flared as his grip of the child's wrist tightened to an rather uncomfortable pressure. "Like I said I'm not promising you _anything_..." Skye grunted, looking aside as he spoke to the boy before following the teen.

Kory yanked his wrist out of Skye's grib and rubbed it sorely, pouting. "Now, look, you're being quite a brute. I'm being kind and leading you to your lady and you're trying to break my wrist. I certainly believe you had no mother when you were growing up. The nerve." He said, haughtily, and mockingly so.

"Boy, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. It might land you in a jail cell if you're not careful." Skye grumbled, shoving his hands deep within the depth of his coat pockets. "So where is she anyway, or have you been leading me on this whole damn time?" The man asked after a moment.

"Aren't I already going into a jail cell for kidnapping the lady? Silly cop, I've got nothing to lose, now do I?" Kory laughed. "Yes, shes here, but I won't tell you where until we're there. Otherwise you have no use for me." He flipped his bangs out of his face and lightly scratched the shaved side of his head.


End file.
